Weightless
by FrankieDanger
Summary: A story i wrote for my friend about her and alex gaskarth


"God, he pisses me off!"

I slump into a chair next to Frankie. My best friend in the world.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? 'Let's be his roadies, for the summer at least. It's a ounce in a lifetime experience.' Grrr"

She laughed once then sighed,

"You know he just wants more fans, wants to be the cooliest, so he does stupid stage tricks . . ."

"And kills my pinky!"

I point out. She hands me a cold water bottle, I put it on my pinky to prevent swelling. My stomach is in knots. Definitely from anger.

"It was a nice catch though,"

She laughs again.

"Frankie, you're brother needs more sticks, NOW!"

Max, the head roadie, shouts. Frankie jumps up,

"Oh can't have Rian without a pair of sticks."

She mocked in horror, but got up grabbed a handful out of his bag and walked on stage. When she came back she was flushed.

"They are getting so big, that I am getting cheers for being his sister."

She smiled and slumped down next to me.

"How's the pinky?"

I sighed,

"I'll live."

Frankie's stomach growled obnoxiously,

"I'm hungry, want something?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Be back,"

She jumped up and headed out for concessions.

"How's your pinky?"

Cassadee, from Hey Monday, came and sat next to me.

"Stupid Alex…"

I mumbled. She laughed,

"Well at least your well enough for anger. That means you'll live right?"

I nodded,

"He just makes me mad in general, being all stupid, and slutty."

Cassadee was holding her side, and laughing so hard she was tearing up.

" I am so glad you guys came on this tour, you make it so much fun."

Frankie came back with some skittles and a crunch bar in one hand and her pizza in the other.

"For my dear injured friend,"

She held out the candy. I took it, feeling better; she knew how to make me happy.

"You got a whole pizza? For you?"

I asked.

"Well originally it was, but I can share with Cassadee."

Cassadee perked up and held out her hand,

"Gimme gimme!"

Frankie gave her a third of the pizza then settled in to eat the rest.

"I thought vegetarians were healthier than that,"

Patrick Stump said while chuckling at Cassadee's attempt to put her entire share in her mouth.

"Shut it Stumpy! You're just jealous."

I stuck out my tongue.

"Actually kind of, can I have some pizza? Maybe some skittles . . ."

Frankie sighed and tore a slice off her chunk,

"You are so lucky you are Stumpy, if you were anyone else . . ."

He sat down between Frankie and me then turned to smile at me,

"May I?"

I sighed and held out my bag of skittles.

"Thank you, we're All Time Low, and we love your boobies!"

Screams erupt from the crowd as the boys walk off stage. Frankie jumps up and hugs her brother.

"That was awesome Rian,"

He smiles and hugs her again. Must be nice to be that close to your sibling. Jack sits next to me and sighs,

" How's your finger? I saw it get slammed under Alex's Guitar."

I move it a little then wince,

"I'll live, probably."

He chuckles and steals a slice of Frankie's pizza,

"Don't tell,"

He whispers then stands and walks away. Frankie and I move to the stage to help pick things up. Bras are scattered across the stage and the crowd begins to chant.

"Dawson, Dawson, Dawson."

I can tell Frankie loves this, the screaming fans, all of who want to do her brother. She begins to dance with the bras, like a native doing a ceremonial dance. She motions for me to join. I shake my head. Frankie grabs a mike.

"Who wants Zooey to do the dance of the C cup?"

The crowd screams.

"Zooey, Zooey, Zooey!"

Frankie begins the chant and the world seems to join in. I run across the stage and begin to dance with Frankie. The crowd erupts again, and it's amazing.

It takes us nearly ten minutes to clean up afterward, because at least forty more girls threw their bras on stage. After that, when Cobra Starship performs Gabe does the dance and gets even more bras.

Fall out boy also does this and gets more than anyone else.

"659 bras! I love bras HAHAHA bras, bras, bras!"

Gabe is running up and down the hall, covered in bras. I laugh so hard I may pee. Pete is running after him with the T-shirt gun. Madness ensues, and I wake up the next morning covered in bruises.

It's almost noon and Jack has been in the bathroom for an hour. I bang on the door as hard as I can " I HAVE TO PEE!" I hear him laugh from the other side of the door.

"Here, let me."

Alex walks up to the door.

"Dude, seriously come here, there's a naked girl outside!"

Jack runs from the bathroom, have shaven, in a towel.

"There, bathroom's all yours, beautiful."

He motions me inside.

"Oh, put a cork it Alex."

I stomp into the bathroom and slam the door. My stomach all knotted. He was effecting my body. Idiot. When I come out he is still there.

"Want an escort, my lady?"

"No thanks,"

I push past him and head out the hotel door. He follows me down to the dinning hall, and stands next to me while I decide between a bagel and chocolate waffle.

"What did I do?"

He is quiet now, for once.

"What?"

"The reason you hate me, what did I do?"

You bother me! You try to hard to be cool! You're obnoxious! And you're so slutty it's gross!

"Nothing Alex, I'm just not in the mood for you right now."

"… You never are…"

He pouts and walks away. I feel bad now. He always makes me feel bad for him, for the way I treat him. Damn Alex.

"He likes you, you know."

Frankie wanders up beside me.

"Alex, that's why he act like that."

I sigh,

"I don't think that's it. When a guy likes you, isn't he usually nice and sweet, and funny?"

"Mature guys, yeah, but Alex is not, mature. Zoo, I've known him since… forever. Trust me."

"Then why doesn't he think I like him? I don't. But if were talking Kindergarten…"

"He knows you, he knows you aren't a push-in-the-mud kind of girl."

I smiled. It was true. I was more of the keep-to-myself, and get-giddy-when-you-talk-to-me type. I grabbed a waffle and headed for a seat, Frankie followed with a mound of food.

"You're going to die if you eat all of that."

"What this…"

She pointed at her pile.

"Nah, I'll just get fat."

I smiled. I was glad she wasn't going to bug my about Alex, I hated that. After we ate we went upstairs, showered, and got dressed.

"Want to go to the mall?"

Frankie asked as she straightened her hair.

"Sure."

"Must be nice, to be able to go out in public, walk around and not get swarmed by a thousand fans."

Rian was lying on his bed playing Xbox 360.

"Yes because you are _SOOOO_ recognizable, and _everyone _needs your autograph."

I mocked.

"Shut up, a guy can dream, besides, I bet more people know who I am the you two."

Frankie picked up a brush and threw it at him. He dodged the brush but fell off the bed.

"Serves him right."

Frankie and I laughed and mocked Rian's fall until we were ready to go. When I opened the door Jersey fell in the room.

"That's what I get for leaning on doors."

He laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Want to go to the mall?"

He smiled and I helped him up.

"Sure, I'll be right back, I'll see who else wants to go."

Of course when Jersey came back he had Alex with him. But at least Vikki T., Blake, and Cassadee were also coming, so there would be no awkward Alex moment. As we walked By Jack's room his head popped out.

"Good bye fair Frankie, I will never forget you!"

"Oh dear Jack, how will I go on?"

Frankie fluttered her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

"Like this!"

Vikki pushed Frankie and she lost her balance, and she fell. Everyone laughed and Jersey was going on about karma, and how if you knock someone down you're bound to get knocked down too. We headed out to the parking lot and split up into cars. Girl's in Cassadee's Mini cooper, and guys in Alex's van. We pulled into the mall lot and jumped out of the cars. We started toward the mall, but most never made it. Swarms of teenagers came from nowhere and jumped all over everyone but Frankie and me.

"Go guys, we'll . . . catch up."

Cassadee said over the girls that swarmed her. I laughed as she got sucked back into the crowd and started for the mall. Frankie of course was hungry so we went straight to the food court. My stomach was all knotted so I was thankful.

"Cheese fries?"

I nodded. We always got a large cheese fry and two root beers from Flamers, at least in any mall that had them.

"O-M-G! It's you!"

a small tween, probably about twelve, shrieked coming out of a Hot Topic.

"The dance of the C cup."

She explained still smiling. I nodded and she shrieked again.

"Can I get a picture? Please, please, please?"

Frankie came back with the food, making the girl shriek even more.

"Mind stopping that, I like being able to hear."

She blushed and nodded. Frankie was very confused.

"Did you make a web porn or something that you forgot to mention?"

She asked me sitting next to me. The girl shook her head.

"I recognized you guys, from last night . . ."

She began to do the C cup dance. Frankie was ecstatic. We took pictures and signed her Camp Rock messenger bag. She shrieked once more, apologized, then ran back to her friends.

"I'm so popular,"

Frankie said stretching and picking up our fry carton. I laughed,

"Oh yes, all praise Frankie, queen of the bra dancing."

"Damn straight!"

We laughed and headed toward the Forever 21, Frankie had her brother's credit card, and was willing to splurge. We got recognized three more times by All Time Low fans, one that hadn't even gone to the show and just knew that Frankie was Rian's sister and that I was her best friend. That one felt the coolest. But also weirdest, she knew my birthday and my birthmark! When we finally decided to head out, the rest were being escorted in by mall security.

"We get private shoppers!"

Cassadee beamed.

"Holla!"

Alex added nearly running into me. Cassadee threw Frankie her keys and we headed out.

"Mini Cooper!" Frankie yelled, and slapped me as we reached the car.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, hahaha"

We got in and drove back to the hotel. When we got back to our room, which we shared with Cassadee, we pulled out our purchases to show Rian.

"You stole my card, that's very illegal."

Frankie shrugged and put the new clothes in her suitcase. I laughed and slumped down next to him on the bed.

"I trusted you Zooey, I loved you like a sister, and you betrayed me."

He pretended to cry.

"Oh no my poor sweet Rian, how could I"

I pretended to faint, and while my eyes were closed something hit me in the stomach."

I opened my eyes and it was a swimsuit.

"Let's go swimming, I'm bored."

I got up and headed to the bathroom behind Frankie. When we were changed and came out Rian was also in his suit.

"I'm coming, I've done nothing all day."

I shrugged and we walked out into the hall then headed down the elevator to the pool.

I was lying on my towel crying off a bit before jumping back in when Cassadee and the boys of ATL came in.

"BONZAII!"

Jack cannonballed into the water, sending waves everywhere. Frankie was doing flips holding hands with Alex. My stomach flipped too, I didn't want Frankie to get hurt.

"Zooey! Come play Chicken!"

Cassadee was already on Zack's shoulders, and Frankie was on Jack's. I frowned. Frankie read my expression and pointed to Rian, who was motioning to me. I smiled and jumped into the water. Alex jumped out when I was on Rian's shoulders and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? We need a ref.!"

Frankie shouted. Alex sighed.

" I have to piss."

"Oh, ok. Hurry back."

Alex left and we began to play while we waited, 6 rounds later I could barely breathe. We stopped and I finally noticed that Alex wasn't here still. Curiosity got the best of me and I went looking for him.

"Hurry ba…"

Frankie was cut off by a gargling sound. I looked back; Jack had fallen into the water and taken Frankie with him. I chuckled and headed out. I started calling for Alex, walking up and down halls. The only response I got was from Lipshaw.

"Yes?"

"Not you, Alex, I'm looking for Gaskarth."

He shrugged.

"Hasn't been by, I'll keep my eyes out."

I nodded and kept looking. I decided to check his room, figuring it was the only place in the whole Hotel I hadn't checked yet.

"Alex?"

I called. No answer. I walked in and called him again. Still nothing, but the bathroom door was closed. I knocked.

"Alex?"

I heard shuffling then the door opened.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

He nodded confused,

"You never came back. I, I mean we thought something may have happened."

He shook his head.

"Right as rain. Just showered. I was done with swimming."

It was then that I realized I felt steam coming from behind him.

"Oh, ok, I was just making sure you were okay."

"Yeah, can you leave for a minute, like the room?"

"Huh?"

"Well, unless you want to see me naked,"

My eyes widened."

Oh . . ."

Then I walked out of the room and waited in the hall. When he came out he jumped.

"I didn't think you'd be waiting. Considering, you know, you hate me."

"I do not _hate _you, you just . . . kind of . . . annoy me. A lot."

He laughed.

"That's because I like you."

"Yeah, I know, still annoying."

He laughed and nodded.

"Okay, toning down on being annoying."

We walked back to the pool without another word. Everyone was still splashing wildly when we got back.

"How was that?"

"Huh?"

"Was I less annoying?"

"Yes but you were also very boring."

I pointed out. He laughed and nodded. Frankie looked up at us and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and shook my head. She was so weird.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

She asked hoping out of the pool. Alex pointed to the other end of the pool shocked. Frankie turned to investigate, and he shoved her back in the pool. I laughed and he smiled at me.

"Balanced enough?"

I nodded.

"we can be friends now."

He smiled wildly and took my hand.

"Food?"

I nodded as my stomach growled. We both laughed and walked toward the dining hall. Everyone followed behind us.

"I think Jack and Frankie are in love."

Alex whispered in my ear. I turned back and saw Frankie getting a piggy-back-ride from him.

"I've never been so tall in my life!"

She was touching the ceiling and laughing. I turned back to Alex and nodded.

"Just a bit."

"You want one? A piggy-back-ride I mean."

I nodded and jumped on Alex's back. Frankie and Jack ran up to us then.

"My stallion and I challenge you to a race!"

Frankie smiled, so I nodded.

"Giddy-up cow boy!"

I shouted and Alex took off. Frankie and Jack stayed on our heels the whole way. I was laughing so hard I could hardly see what was in front of me, so it shocked me when we stopped ten feet in front of Jack and Frankie.

"What happened?"

I asked when they caught up.

"My stallion is no more than an ass."

Frankie sulked and jumped off Jack's back. "

Psh it was your fault. I'll have bruises on my ribs."

Jack was rubbing his side and panting.

"We won, does that earn me anything?"

Alex asked. I turned my head up and thought about it. Then I gave him a hug. He smelt of soap, I was surprised.

"You actually use soap?"

I asked before I could stop myself. He pulled back from our hug laughing.

"Yes, on the rare occasion of when I shower, soap is always involved."

He smiled widely and I blushed and headed into the dining hall. My stomach was in weird knots yet again, which probably meant I was hungrier than I thought. I grabbed a Cesar salad and sat at a table. Frankie followed, her plate a mound of food again.

"You know when they say 'All you can eat' I don't think they have you in mind."

She smiled.

"That's is their mistake."

Alex sat on my other side and talked to jack all through lunch, or dinner, I had no idea what time it was. We always just ate when Frankie got hungry. When we left and Alex was singing down the hall that knot feeling came back, this was getting annoying. I was really confused because I had just eaten.

"We need to go to the gift shop."

I whispered to Frankie. She nodded not caring for the reason, pulling out her brother's credit card again. We fell back from the group without being noticed and turned to into the gift shop. I scanned the isles looking for something that would sooth my stomach.

"What's wrong with your tummy?"

She asked when I pulled out a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

"It's all knotted. It is so annoying."

She started laughing and the store clerk shushed her.

"Dude you like him."

"What, who?"

She sighed and hit her head.

"Alex, you like him. That's the feeling. I get it all the time with Jack."

I gasped, but no. I didn't like him. He annoyed me.

"No."

She nodded.

"I get it all now. His stage tricks are meant to impress you, he sings randomly for you, and you get annoyed with him easily, think he is such a slut for flirting with his fans. You guys love each other."

I shook my head. No. That couldn't have been it.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll buy your Pepto, but if it doesn't work you have to admit you like him.

"Sure, sure."

I knew it was the food so I wasn't worried."

I chugged the bottle when we walked down the hall. She laughed and shook her head. Alex ran down the hall toward us.

"You okay? What's with the Pepto?"

I shrugged and Frankie chuckled. I elbowed her.

"Her stomach is in knots."

She laughed again and Alex looked back and forth between us, confused at the humor. I shook my head and he took my hand. My knot grew tighter.

"Well then lets get you to a bed. It's probably from the piggy-back, I'm sorry."

He pulled me into the closest one of our rooms. Gabe sat on his bed playing video games.

"Can Zooey chill on your bed, her stomach is all knotted."

Gabe pushed crumbs off his bed.

"My bed is your bed."

I lied down and sighed. Alex had to go practice, but Frankie told him, she'd keep him up to date on my stomach via text. He smiled and left, apologizing once again. Frankie and Gabe played Skate 2. My stomach slowly unknotted itself, which made Alex very happy when Frankie texted him about it. Gabe asked what I'd eaten, so that he could avoid it. I told him Cesar salad.

"That's weird, I had one an hour ago, and I feel fine."

Frankie started giggling. When he asked why she simply shook her head and smiled at me. Alex came by after practice to make sure I was okay. I assured him I was and he smiled at me. The knot started to form again and I knew it had to be true.

I liked Alex Gaskarth.

I sighed and waited for the feeling to become very uncomfortable again. It never did. It was like a low burning fire, in the middle of my stomach. Not unpleasant, but annoying. It was difficult to swallow, seeing as how a day ago I thought he was the worst person in the world. I looked at my pinky, it was swollen slightly and starting to purple.

"Want to go get ice cream?"

Frankie asked me as her stomach growled.

"Make you feel better?"

I nodded and Frankie, Alex, Rian, Gabe, Jack. Cassadee, and I went to Baskin Robins and got sundaes. I sat with Frankie and Cassadee while the boys got the ice cream.

"Okay, so I do like him but like, I can't be with him."

"Why not?"

Cassadee and Frankie asked in unison. I sighed and nodded in his direction. A swarm of teenage girls circled him. I looked away not wanting to see who he would choose to make out with behind the shop.

"No, look."

Frankie pointed. I sighed and turned back. Alex was finishing up taking pictures, he noticed I was looking and pointed at me saying something to the girls around him. They shrieked and ran over.

"OH MY GOD! You are so lucky. Alex just told us that he likes you."

"I'm jealous"

"Yeah sooooo jealous!"

I smiled and they wandered off. Jack came back with Frankie's sundae and they sat close together whispering. Gabe and Rian came back with their sundaes and Cassadee's.

"Zoo!"

I turned and Alex motioned for me to follow him. Wanting my ice cream I stood and stomped after him. Friggin' Alex. He was sitting at a table alone with our sundaes. I slumped in the seat across from him and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was hoping, maybe … if you wanted that is…"

"Spit it out Alex."

"Will you go out with me?"

My knot tightened, and I felt dizzy.

"Wha…?"

He blushed.

"Well see Frankie said you liked me… and I well, obviously like you, so do you want to?"

A blush rose in my cheeks and I nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He leaned across the table and kissed my cheek.

"Awesome"

Hollers came from Frankie's table, and I looked over to see them clapping and screaming. Alex just laughed.

"**What losers."**


End file.
